


Homecoming

by ameanstoanendor



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherly Affection, Domino Squad Lives (Star Wars), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Order 66 Didn't Happen (Star Wars), Palpatine is a crusty dead guy now, Platonic Cuddling, Reunions, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameanstoanendor/pseuds/ameanstoanendor
Summary: Prompt: “How is this possible? I watched you die.”After the Clone War ended with the reveal of Chancellor Palpatine as a Sith Lord, Fives and Echo get the reunion that they deserved all along. The rest of Domino Squad joins in on the fun.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136306
Comments: 13
Kudos: 49





	Homecoming

Ever since the discovery of the chips and the reveal of Chancellor Palpatine being a kriffing  _Sith Lord_ , Fives had been a bit overwhelmed. He had, after all, been the one to discover the chips and had therefore set off the events that lead to the saving of the Republic. 

It was a lot to take in. He was constantly goaded for attention from Jedi, civilian, and clone alike, and he just wanted a break. Luckily, the 501st was determined to treat him as they always had, so their barracks became his safe place to retreat to when it all became too much.

As he entered the barracks, he noticed that most of the brothers were absent, but was relieved when he saw that Domino Squad was sitting in the corner in their usual spot. Fives immediately ran over to sit with them, glad to be in the company of his closest brothers. 

While he and Echo had been made ARC troopers, the other 3 had stayed with the 501st. There was no animosity or jealousy between them, as they were mostly just proud of their brothers. Anytime the two ARCs returned to work with the 501st, there was guaranteed chaos that Rex pretended to dislike (but they all knew he secretly enjoyed it).

Fives was glad that they were still around. After Echo had died, he’d been a bit of an emotional wreck. The rest of Domino hadn’t been at the Citadel with them, but they knew Fives had a tendency to blame himself for things like that. Rex had called them ahead of time and warned them. They were there for Fives when he needed them most and the second he returned from the mission, they were right by his side. He would’ve run himself into the ground had it not been for them. 

They were still always there for him and had stood loyally by his side as he unraveled the secret of the chips. They even went on the run with him when it looked like he’d attacked the ‘innocent and helpless’ Chancellor, having complete faith that Fives wouldn’t have done something like that if he hadn’t been provoked. Droidbait had figured out pretty quickly that Fives had been drugged, so they were able to help him and get him in his right mind again. They were instrumental in the downfall of the Sith Lord.

Still, the only thing that would’ve made him any happier is if Echo was still alive. They always left a spot for him in their circles, right next to Fives. At first it was out of respect for his memory, but by now it was completely habitual. 

“Stressful day, Fives?” Cutup asked, pulling Fives from his thoughts. 

Fives sighed, “Yeah. Another senator was pressing me about all the stuff that I’ve only explained, oh, at least 100 times. I wish Skywalker would come back from leave with his kids already— he’d have sent them on their way before they could even get a word in.” 

“Eh, you’re tough,” Hevy said, punching Fives’ shoulder as hard as he could, causing him to wince and rub his shoulder, “You’ll get through all this, just like you always have.”

“Yeah,” Fives said with a sigh, pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his head on them. He glanced at Echo’s empty spot and frowned.

The other three of Domino Squad exchanged looks, knowing what was on their brother’s mind. It was often on his mind; he and Echo had been a different kind of close within their batch. They had always finished each other’s sentences and seemed to know each other’s thoughts. Losing Echo had been like losing a limb to Fives. They all knew that some wounds took longer to heal than others. 

Droidbait gently rested a hand on Fives shoulder and gave it a light squeeze, “Hey, we were gonna go join the rest of the boys in the mess soon. You wanna come?”

Fives seemed to consider it before shaking his head, “No, I’m good. You guys go without me. I’ll catch up.”

The trio exchanged looks again. Cutup shrugged at them. They all knew that sometimes it was best for him to work through his emotions alone; there was only so much they could do for him when he shut down like this. 

“Alright, but if you don’t show up for food in 20 minutes, then I’m going to forcibly drag you to eat,” Hevy cautioned as the three of them stood up and headed out. Fives was left alone in the barracks.

Fives remained in his seat and stared blankly at the wall. He was exhausted from dealing with wily senators all day and he felt numb. It was easier for his volatile emotions to catch up with him when he was like this. He was starting to regret not joining his brothers in the mess, as at least they would’ve distracted him from his thoughts with their antics. 

He heard the door to the barracks open and heard two sets of footsteps enter. One set sounded oddly metallic, but he couldn’t find it in himself to investigate.

“Hey, Fives, where’s the rest of Domino?” Asked Rex from behind him.

Fives didn’t turn to face him as he replied, “The mess, with everyone else. Why?” Last he recalled, the Captain had gone on a classified mission with Commander Tano and Clone Force 99 to recover an algorithm the Techno Union had used during the war to predict his strategies. Fives didn’t know that he had returned already. 

“There’s someone here I know they’ll want to see, but I guess it’s good that you’ll see him first,” Rex answered. 

Fives turned around at this, and caught sight of the person standing behind Rex. They had metal implants all over their body, including what looked like ports that had been drilled into their head. Their legs were metal, and while they were holding their arms behind their back in what looked to be a nervous pose, Fives could see that the lower half of the right arm was metal, too. They were incredibly gaunt, the Kaminoan reds they were wearing hanging on their body like leaves to a tree in autumn. They were also impossibly pale, but upon studying their face, they were undoubtedly a clone. It was when Fives looked into their eyes that it hit him. 

“Echo?” He asked quietly, pushing himself off of the ground and staring at the small form of his brother.

Echo’s shoulders relaxed immediately and his eyes watered as he nodded, “Yeah... I was worried you wouldn’t recognize me.”

“I’d recognize you anywhere,” Fives whispered, eyes raking across his brothers form for a few moments before he rushed forward and enveloped him in a hug. He noticed with dissatisfaction that it felt like there was metal along Echo’s spine as well. Echo seemed taken aback by the embrace for a few moments before he brought his arms up around Fives as well, one natural and the other metal. 

“How is this possible? I watched you die,” Fives whispered, barely audible to even Echo. He felt tears streaming down his face but realized he didn’t care. 

Echo sniffed and shifted in his hold, “The, ah, the explosion didn’t kill me and the Separatists got their hands on me.” 

Fives pulled away from the hug but kept his hands on Echo’s shoulders, holding him in front of him so he could look him up and down again.

Echo chuckled weakly, “It’s not as bad as it looks.”

Rex scoffed from where he was standing, but didn’t interject further. Echo glared at him, but Rex shrugged innocently. 

“Echo, for once in your life, don’t downplay your injuries,” Fives scolded, glancing at the mechno-insert that had replaced Echo’s right arm, “When was the last time you ate?”

“I can’t eat much yet,” Echo whispered, looking away, “I’m still adjusting to being— being out. They didn’t feed me much at all at the Techno Union and solid foods hurt my stomach right now.”

Something clicked in Fives’ mind as he examined the ports on Echo’s head. He turned towards Rex, “Don’t tell me that Echo was the algorithm you were looking for.”

Rex cringed and silently nodded, sorrow and guilt evident in his eyes. 

Fives took a shuddering breath before pulling Echo into a hug again, “I’m so glad you’re back. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be. It wasn’t your fault... but I’m definitely glad to be back,” Echo responded, melting into Fives. Force, he was so cold! He had been shivering this entire time and Fives hadn’t even noticed. 

Rex cleared his throat and announced, “I’m going to go get the rest of Domino.” 

Fives hummed in acknowledgement as Rex turned and left. He led Echo to Domino’s corner, grabbing a blanket from a nearby bunk and throwing it at his brother, who sat down in his old spot. Fives sat down next to him and helped him wrap the blanket around himself. Echo leaned against him once they were both settled down. 

“I missed this,” Echo whispered. 

“I did, too,” Fives replied.

Echo sighed deeply and furrowed his brows, obviously trying to decide what to say next. He seemed to figure it out and then spoke, “I’m gonna be blunt. The Techno Union is not the best host. It only gets half a star from me.”

“That high?” Fives asked, lifting his eyebrow. Echo chuckled to himself, “I would’ve given them zero stars.”

“Yeah, that high,” He replied, “They didn’t kill me, so that’s where it comes from.”

Fives looked him up and down yet again, “Echo, it looks like you went through a fate worse than death.”

Echo frowned at that but then nodded slowly, “I suppose. Still, I’m here, now, and the rest of you are all miraculously still alive, and  _you_ saved the entire Republic. I’m just glad I have another chance to live.” 

Fives smiled at him, “Yeah, me, too!”

The door to the barracks slammed open. 

“Fives! You didn’t come eat, and then the Captain said there was someone here for us to see?” Yelled Cutup.

“Yeesh, be quiet,” Fives called back.

“Some of us have sensitive ears, you know,” Echo added. The sound of Domino’s footfalls stopped for a moment before they all started running towards their corner.

“Echo?!” Hevy exclaimed as the three of them settled into their spots. They had recognized his voice immediately, as it’d always been just slightly different from the rest of their accents (not including Cutup’s, of course).

Echo smiled up at them wearily and waved his metal arm halfheartedly, his good arm pressed up against Fives, “Hi.”

“Force! You’re alive!” Droidbait exclaimed as the three of them worriedly studied him just as Fives had done.

“C’mon, it’d take more than a stupid shuttle explosion to kill me,” Echo said, grinning slightly, “Do you really think so little of me and my abilities?”

“Yeah guys, Echo and I are ARCs, we have special training,” Fives added teasingly. It had been an inside joke, before the Citadel, to do something that any of them could have done (such as balance a spoon on their nose), and then claim that Fives and Echo could do it because they were ARCs with special training. The other three would always get angry, but they all knew it was in good humor. Fives had stopped making that joke after the Citadel and the rest of the Dominoes were happy to hear it again.

“Yeah, I don’t know that they covered surviving an explosion like that in ARC training,” Cutup said.

“How would you know? You’re not an ARC,” Echo argued. 

They 5 brothers settled into a easy and familiar conversation after that. It was as if Echo had never been gone. Fives and Echo were snuggled into each other, and eventually the others cuddled into them. By the time the rest of the men started returning to the barracks, they were sleeping in a dogpile, Echo squeezed right in the center of them. Jesse definitely did  _not_ take a picture for blackmail.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun with this prompt (thanks to lifeofclonewars on tumblr)!! I love Domino Squad so I was thrilled at the chance to write for them. 
> 
> Anywho, the power was actually on for over 12 hours and I thought it’d stay on but now it’s cycling every 20-30 minutes again. School’s been cancelled for the rest of the week, too, so this is an interesting time. No complaints other than that it’s cold. I really do have too much free time on my hands now.
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr at ameanstoanendor!!


End file.
